The present invention relates to an attachable sun visor extension and more particularly pertains to attaching to a sun visor of a vehicle to provide greater protection against the glare from the sun.
Conventional vehicle sun visors consist of a single panel which can be pivoted to a position in which some of the rays of the sun are prevented from reaching the eyes of the driver and the passenger. In many instances, the early morning and late evening sun reaches a low angle not intercepted by such conventional sun visors. Thus, there is a need for an addition to the conventional sun visor that will extend below the lower edge of the sun visor to intercept the early morning and late evening sun rays.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing an attachment for a conventional sun visor that can selectively extend a length of the visor at incremental levels so as to intercept the rays of the sun while at the same time not obstructing the driver's view.
The use of sun visors is known in the prior art. More specifically, sun visors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting against the sun's glares are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No 5,611,590 to Filgueiras discloses a sun visor comprised of a plurality of securing straps using hook and loop fasteners, for coupling to the roll bar of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,090,732 to Vistitsky and 5,730,484 to Robinson disclose attachable extension for vehicle sun visor devices.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an attachable sun visor extension for attaching to a sun visor of a vehicle to provide greater protection against the glare from the sun.
In this respect, the attachable sun visor extension according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to a sun visor of a vehicle to provide greater protection against the glare from the sun.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved attachable sun visor extension which can be used for attaching to a sun visor of a vehicle to provide greater protection against the glare from the sun. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.